icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kezzii4Seddie/iFlash Back
'' (nearing the end of an iCarly webcast)'' (Sam is ducktaped to a swivel chair as Carly spins her) Carly: 99, 100!! (stops chair spinning) so you dizzy? Sam: (dazed) yep! Carly: so that confirms it! You can get dizzy from being spun 100 times! Well Goodnight! Freddie: and we're clear good work guys! (Freddie helps Carly unducktape Sam) Sam: (stands up) oh I don't feel to good Carly:(laughing) well duh silly I just spun you a 100 times what you expect? Sam:(wobbling) No! I feel....(faints) Freddie: oh my god Sam! Carly: SAM!! (scene ends with Carly and Freddie trying to awaken Sam) (Seattle hospital) (Sam lies asleep in bed) (Freddie, Carly & Spencer are in the room) Spencer: so, neither of you can get hold of Sams mom? Carly: no, she's in acopoco with her new boyfriend (a doctor enters) Freddie: ahh, doctor is she going to be ok? Doctor: '''well we've looked at her scans it appears she had an overload of fat cake ingestion! It was quite amazing we've put it on the staff room wall '''Carly: well is she going to be ok? Doctor: I don't know, the best thing you can do at the moment is keep talking to her and hope it'll wake her up. Now if you don't mind I've got to go, their serving pie for lunch'' (doctor leaves)'' Spencer: oooh pie! (goes to follow doctor) Carly : (angery) SPENCER!! Freddie : so what do we do now? Carly: we do what the doctor said we keep talking to her. If we take it in shifts we can keep talking to her. Spence r: good idea, I'll take the first shift, then Carly, && then Freddie Freddie: ok sounds good Carly: you only want first shift because you know theres pie! Spencer: noo of course not! I am deeply concerned about the pie I mean Sams welfare Carly: whatever I'll be back in a few hours (Freddie and Carly leave) '' ''(Spencer takes a seat in the chair next to Sams bed) Spencer: so, kiddo how you doing in there (laughs) (pretending like it's an echo) hello..hello..hello anyone there..there..there? Grabs the bed remote oh look tv! I guess I don't need to talk to you you just need something to listen to right?? Ooh girly cow!(laughs) it's so silly I mean how would you even get a cow in a tutu? (looks at Sam & switches the tv off) common kiddo, you gotta wake up! You've been through worse remember when I helped you over come your nightmare?? (flashback to iDate a Bad boy) (after flash back) I'm still afraid of ladles... (Carly enters) Carly: heyy, how's she doing any better? Spencer: no sorry kiddo but I find this is a good time to reminisce... Carly: right...i think this hospitals making you loopy, go home and get some sleep I'll be back later Spencer: ok have fun! And don't eat anything that looks like candy! It might not be candy!(leaves) Carly:(laughing) ok I won't!(takes a seat next to Sam) heyy Sam, i don't know if you can hear me but if you can, I hope you're ok, it's all my fault I shouldn't have spun you round! I caused this, this is the second time I've almost killed you...(flashback to iQuit iCarly)(after flashback) and you're my best friend! Even if we've fought over silly things (flash back to iSaw Him First) you've always been therefore me! (starts crying) common Sam wake up please!(grabs her hand) (Freddie enters) Freddie: hey, any luck? Carly:(wiping away tears) no a big fat zilch! I don't know what we're gonna do Freddie Freddie:(reassuringly) it'll be ok, this is a girl who can take out an entire hockey team with a sock full of butter! Carly:(laughs) I guess so, ok I'll see you later i'm gonna try and get hold of miss puckett again (carly leaves) (Freddie takes the seat next to Sam) Freddie: it's funny out of the two of us I alway thought it would be me in hospital...(montage of all the beatings Sam has given Freddie)(after the montage) but then again I never thought I would end up dating you (montage of kisses)(after the montage) you have been my biggest enemy, my best friend, and the love of my life. I mean our friendship was never the same after our first kiss (flash back to the first kiss and the apology) (after the flashback) (he stands and leans to Sams ear) (whispering lovingly) I hate you (Sams eyes flutter) Sam:(sleepy but with a smile) I hate you too Freddie:(stunned) oh my god Sam!! (yelling) DOCTOR DOCTOR!! quick (as doctors and nurses rush in Freddie holds Sams hand) The End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts